


I Belong to You, Whom I Love Most

by LittleTwoLegs



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Cain and Setsu being naughty, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship, Sibling Love, but not really because they're actors, but you know what i mean, canon sibling behavior, possessive!Cain, while Kyoko and Ren scream on the inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTwoLegs/pseuds/LittleTwoLegs
Summary: Cain notices a lack of a certain item adorning his sister's neck. He decides to rectify the situation in the most effective way he knows how; very hands on.





	I Belong to You, Whom I Love Most

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta’ed. There was a single scene from this that I wanted to see and so I just built upon that. Still, I hope you enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Skip Beat! but this fanfic idea.

They had to draw slots to decide who went to inform the Heels that the eldest was needed on set. Truly no one wanted to be the one required to enter their area; they were scary enough when they were open to people coming up to them for something work related but because of the delay -a full two hours! - Setsu had already chewed out the staff and the director for having disturbed her brother so early for nothing. Now they were ready but the verbal lashing was still smarting. Due to the rules of the game Imori was the unlucky one that was given the job.

She took a breath, steeling her resolve to turn the corner and knock on the door that led to the Heel's room granted by the producer so that BJ could be well rested. Before she turned the corner she heard a gasp of Cain's title. "Nii-san!" It was Setsu, breathless and more than a little excited. Imori's eyes widened. They couldn't be... in public? In the hall? With their room so close? Even more; they were siblings! The rumors must be true! Imori thought, aghast.

"Nii-san! Please!" Setsu voice quivered with excitement, desperate for what Imori could only imagine. She exhaled slowly trying to control her breathing so as to dampen any noise she might make. With great care to not draw any attention to herself Imori found an angle that would minimize her exposure but maximize her field of vision. She spotted the two siblings with ease as they stuck out against the white and pale beige walls.

Cain had Setsu pressed against a wall, her legs trapped by his, with a hand on her hip. The other, Imori saw as he pulled away from his sister's neck, was cupping her by the shoulder. He ran his nose along her jaw line, placing kisses up to her ear. Imori blushed, that was something only a lover did! The awe she felt for the siblings raised up a notch at their boldness. Cain whispered something in his sister's ear and Imori heard his dark chuckle the same time as she saw Setsu's eyes widen and a very becoming blush splash across her cheeks.

Setsu returned fire and Cain reacted quicker than Imori could follow but suddenly he was on his knees, his face awfully close to his little sister's chest. He kissed right over her heart, and Imori had the grace to look away, sensing that it was a private moment. She left the corner, face still red, heart pounding in her own chest.

She had been one of the first ones to condemn the two as disgustingly involved with each other, later on even accusing them of incest. She was pretty certain both were true but upon seeing their affection, which they probably thought was private, she was conflicted about the disgust she felt. Sure, they were siblings, but that deep sort of love, the type that made witnesses lose their breath and avert their eyes from its brilliance wasn't exactly common. Maybe the Fates just dealt the Heels a cruel hand, making it to where they couldn't be together by making them siblings. She amended her thoughts, the Fates probably tried to make it impossible for them but the Heels didn't seem to be bowing to anyone's will.

Setsu's eyes as she looked down at her brother, his lips inching towards her skin flashed through Imori's thoughts. Cain's affectionate caress of Setsu's cheek when she had come to pick him up last week. Their arrival and departure while holding hands or with Setsu snuggled into Cain's side as he tossed an arm over her shoulders made Imori think. The obvious love and adoration on both sides... it was very real. All of it. Imori sighed. She still thought it was wrong, they were still siblings, no matter how in love they seemed to be, but she couldn't help but respect them. They weren't going to back down just because of societal expectations.

Imori returned to set and admitted to not getting the siblings but she asked for just 10 more minutes be granted to them. There were complaints but not a one was willing to do anything about it. At least Murasame is in makeup Imori thought, not wanting the ex-gangster to cause another scene due to his own disapproval of the Heel siblings' actions. She waited like a gate keeper at the hall that lead to their makeup room waiting patiently for the two to come out.

-:X:-

Setsu knelt next to the small love seat Cain was sprawled across and gently caressed his cheek. "Nii-san," she began. She moved his messy bangs away from his eyes and then ran the back of her fingers down his face, swirling to stop at his lips. With a blush creeping up to her face she ran the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip placing just enough pressure to wake him. She felt his breathing change as he awakened to her touch, the slight catch and then the gentle release as he recognized her by feel alone. A strong sense of pride and love grew and set butterflies fluttering in her belly.

Cain’s irritation upon being forced out of a nice sleep was quickly wiped away by Tsuruga Ren's shock and pleasure at having his love so close to him, touching him so intimately. It didn’t matter for a brief moment that it was actually Setsu, what had registered in the split second it had took him to remember that they were siblings now was that Kyoko was touching his mouth and staring at his lips as if she wanted to taste them. It sent a thrill down his spine but then Cain made himself known, scratching at his mind to be let out and bask in his sister's attentions. With great reluctance Ren relinquished control of the situation to Cain, slipping to back to be a passive observer of the day.

"You're going to be needed on set in less than 2 minutes, Nii-san." Setsu informed him, slipping her hand away from his face and instead placing it on his chest. She used him as leverage to lift herself up, kissing him on the cheek as she did so. Cain sighed in contentment and grunted his acceptance of her unspoken request to get up. Setsu smiled down at him blew him another kiss before turning away and getting their stuff ready.

Setsu had just walked out the door when Cain noticed something; she wasn't wearing the choker he had gotten her that afternoon during their lunch break. He narrowed his eyes. It had been special ordered with a silver plate at the front that read "Setsuka Heel" in a fancy script with another line below it that read "Property of Cain Heel". They had gotten it to match the nice watch with a similar inscription that Setsu had gotten him last week. Setsu had been delighted by Cain’s choice, eager to wear it and even more so to have her beloved Nii-san be the one to put it on her. Cain was more than willing to do so but it seems they had forgotten to do that. How unlike his sweet baby sister.

In three strides Cain had Setsu pinned to the wall crowding her body with his own making sure there was no escape. "Setsu," he grumbled. He looked down at her face and relished in the adoration that shined up at him. It made Ren smile too; Kyoko was really growing as an actress if she wasn't hesitating to surprising situations like this anymore. "My dear, sweet, incredibly cute baby sister," he whispered in her ear. He almost purred as he felt her lean her body towards him, giving him any opening he could have desired.

"Nii-san?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly. While she may not have protested the sudden embrace, she was a little lost as to what caused her brother to do it. If he just wanted to cuddle all he had to do was ask, he should know that. She felt him slide a hand to her neck, running two fingers across her collar line. Back and forth, back and forth again the digits ran blazing a trail of heat across her neck while leaving a desire for more behind them.

"Your choker." he said simply. "If you're not going to wear your leather choker, the choker that clearly states that you're mine, then I'm going to leave you a collar of love bites to prove it." it was a threat Cain and Kuon were more than willing to deliver on but Ren quickly started thinking about ways to get both him and his kohai out of the situation. It didn't help that Setsu's eyes lit up with excitement. Dammit Cain, Ren thought, you knew she would like the idea! He felt Cain's satisfaction with that and the pride that his baby sister didn't care about the consequences either.

"As much as I would love having Nii-san's..." her eyes fluttered and she smirked at him. "personal touch, we can't." The way she stressed those two words made them sound absolutely filthy. Ren groaned inwardly while Kuon begged for a chance to show Kyoko just how personal his touch could get. Cain silenced them both by kissing Setsu's neck. He was rewarded with Setsu's pleading voice, breathless and sweet, a quick and sensual seduction to Cain's senses.

"Nii-san! Please!" she gasped, glad for Cain's hands holding her steady. She felt him flutter kisses along her jawline, never reaching her lips before he was at her ear again. His warm breath brushed over her ear and she felt her face grow a little hotter. Kyoko cowered in her mind, screaming obscenities at Setsu's desire and encouragement of Cain's actions but stayed the course of Setsu's outward character.

"How about I leave just a big one right over your heart then, eh, Setsu? Let me lavish your soft skin until you beg me to stop." Cain words were not nearly as seductive as his voice. Kyoko cried out in dismay. How dare he use The Emperor while she was in the guise of an overly affectionate and skinship loving little sister! It would be an NG for sure if she outright rejected his proposal as she wanted to. Kyoko's face was definitely red now, even she could feel the heat of her cheeks. Quickly she found an alternative that Setsu approved of.

"No, if you leave it there it'll get covered a lot by my shirts." She fluttered her eyelashes and gave a smile meant to stop her brother's heart. "But... lower," she slid a hand down the center of her chest, catching Cain's attention as her hand stopped right beside her belly button. "I do wear a lot of crop tops, Nii-san." Ren wanted nothing more than to take Kyoko back to their dressing room and berate her about the dangers of men and how she had to be careful and Kuon wanted to _show_ her exactly why she couldn't be doing that. Cain, however, Cain was beyond pleased with the suggestion and quickly sunk to his knees. He found it incredibly cute that even though he was on his knees he still came up to her chin. She was so petite.

"And you'll wear your choker." Cain insisted, kissing where her heart was. Setsu shook her head and put two fingers to her brother's lips before he could protest her refusal. Cain took the fingers and nibbled them. "Why not, Setsu?" he asked when it seemed his precious little sister was preoccupied.

"I have a special plan for Nii-san to place my collar on me. Tonight, when it’s just us, okay?" She said it with such devotion and innocence that Cain felt the familiar urge to drop everything and hide away his sister from the world. Damn any and all responsibility; Setsu was more important than anything in this world and when she made such comments it only proved to Cain that his sister needed just him to be happy. The thought always thrilled him more than it should but he tried not to take advantage too often. She didn't seem to mind when he did though so he didn't ever feel the need to hide his desires from her.

"Okay." he agreed. He ducked his head lower kissing the valley between her breasts and sliding down to where her crop top stopped before placing kisses in a trail that led to her navel. He gently blew on it delighting in Setsu's trembling and giggles. He licked a small patch of skin next to her belly button, grinning when Setsu's hand landed in his hair, her body growing hot beneath his hands and lips. He nibbled the skin, gently rolling it between his teeth before placing an opened mouth kiss on her smooth skin. Ren sighed in guilty delight as he tasted Kyoko's skin. He couldn't bring himself to regret this for the slightest moment but at the same time he despaired because of the guises they wore while doing this.  He gave into the emotions of Cain, hiding his heart and mind from that cold reality.

Kyoko felt like dying. In all of her worries about Cain and Setsu this hadn't been one of them. She had so smoothly navigated her way out of this situation just last week it seemed and yet now here she was, getting a hickey on her stomach from a man she was in love with while they played at being siblings. What the hell?! She felt his tongue lap at her skin and she gasped, quickly dropping her hand to his head. She didn't know if it was to hold him there or to push him away but she suspected it was the first. Damn traitorous body!  She watched through Setsu's eyes as Can diligently worked at her skin, nibbling, sucking, and laving his tongue over his mark. It delighted Setsu, made her tremble with love and a desire to be dominated by her brother. She wanted this mark, almost as desperately she wanted Cain to look at her as a woman not just a cute little sister.

She didn't know exactly how long Cain took making his claiming mark. but by the time he pulled away Setsu was back in full control of the situation. He placed another kiss to her stomach before rising to his feet to look down upon her. He took a step back to admire his handy work and he smiled at her. Ren had to use every ounce of his acting ability to not have Cain blush as his gaze fell upon the rather large and very dark hickey Setsu was oohing and awing over. To think that he had done that... that he'd had Kyoko's soft flesh beneath his lips for so long almost made him want to cut the act and toss her over his shoulder like a cave man but he restrained himself.

Setsu placed her hands over the mark, a faint blush covering her cheeks. “I’ll treasure it always, Nii-san,” she whispered. She pulled herself up off the wall and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Now,” she said, brushing imaginary dirt off herself and then him. “Let’s go show those dull people what a real actor looks like.”

Cain nodded, grabbing Setsu’s hand with his and brushing his mark with the other. A satisfied smirk on his face let his little sister know just how he felt about her showing off his claim on her. He faced forward and began walking with Setsu’s hand still clasped in his. Ren and Kuon both were at ease, soothed by holding the hand of the one they loved most doing what they knew best. Their future was set so long as she was with them.

Setsu looked up at her brother’s face, smiling serenely as she did so. She thought of her future inside Kyoko just as Mio, Natsu and the mad angel were, and she prayed Cain would be right there. Kyoko agreed, though she dared to pray that it was Tsuruga Ren who would be by her side and definitely _not_ as a brother.

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this to my FF.N account on New Years and totally for got to post it here. So instead, I hope the first part of this year has been going great for everybody!!


End file.
